Pressure controlled pressure valves have wide applications. There are a few that are suitable for maintaining a set pressure for a pneumatic article for example, a pneumatic tire, pneumatic bed, and pressurized tanks. Many of these are diaphragm valves that only use the diaphragm as an actuator but another element, for example a poppet valve is used as the on/off valve.
Furthermore, there are situations where the pressure controlled valve is desired to be adjustable. One situation example is for self inflatable pneumatic tires. Tire companies make the same tire for a variety of makes and models of motor vehicles and the manufacturer of each make and model has its preferred set pressure. It is highly desired to have a pressure controlled valve that can be easily adjusted from the exterior of the valve housing to accommodate the different pneumatic pressures to eliminate the need to replace a valve regulator for each make and model. While adjustable regulators or pressure controlled valves are known, they are complicated devices that prevent usage in applications where an inexpensive and compact valve is required and they are not suitable for self-inflatable objects.
What is needed is a pressure controlled valve that is economical to build and is easily adjustable from its exterior to accommodate different pneumatic pressures for use in a self-inflatable object. What is also needed is a valve that is also used as a pressure actuator to reduce the number of parts and provide for a more economical valve. What is also needed is a pressure controlled valve that is suitable for use with two different fluids.